


Lovely in the Park

by BlueLights



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLights/pseuds/BlueLights
Summary: One night, at Beorn's, you find you cannot fall asleep, and decide to take a stroll in the Bear's garden. You start singing I See Fire, without realizing the Company has followed you outside...





	Lovely in the Park

After the events in the Misty Mountains, and especially since you had arrived at Beorn’s, you felt the end of the quest approaching. What it would bring with it weighed on your mind more than ever, making you keep more and more to yourself, shutting off from the Company. You couldn’t have any of the fourteen dwarves, the hobbit or the Wizard know of your true objective. Poor Gandalf would have the shock of his life and Bella would probably try to help, getting killed in the process… and you couldn’t open up to any of the dwarves for obvious reasons. You were alone in this. Thoughts of the destiny of the Durins plagued your mind, day and night, keeping you from peaceful sleep as nightmares that had plagued your childhood had suddenly come back to haunt you again.

One night, after waking once more covered in sweat, tears still fresh on your cheeks and nearly shouting as you had sit up, you had slipped out of the room the company was sleeping in, and decided to take a walk in the garden to put your mind at peace. Somehow, without even realizing it, you had started humming to yourself, the same melody slowly turning into a song overtime, words you thought to have forgotten coming back to you.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

_If this is to end in fire_  
_Then we should all burn together_  
_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

Unbeknownst to you, it had been quite some time since you had woken up in the middle of the night, and Bella, upon finding your cot empty, had woken the company to try and find you, fearing you had somehow been abducted by your host (a very bizarre notion once the hobbit and the company had expressed their fear). Dwalin and Thorin had been the firsts to find you, and were watching as you sang, oblivious to your two friends’ presence.

_Calling out father oh_  
_Stand by and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_

_And if we should die tonight_  
_Then we should all die together_  
_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

More and more members of the company had found their way to Beorn’s garden, and had joined their companions in their concealed place to listen to the song.

_Calling out father oh_  
_Prepare as we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_  
_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_And I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_

_Oh, should my people fall_  
_Then surely I'll do the same_  
_Confined in mountain halls_  
_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father oh_  
_Hold fast and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_  
_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_

_And if the night is burning_  
_I will cover my eyes_  
_For if the dark returns_  
_Then my brothers will die_  
_And as the sky is falling down_  
_It crashed into this lonely town_  
_And with that shadow upon the ground_  
_I hear my people screaming out_

By now the whole company was standing behind you, the words of your song the most they had heard you speak in a long time.

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountains_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze..._

You were starting to hum the song anew when Kili tripped, taking his brother down with him, revealing their presence to you. You had jumped a bit at the sound, and your hand had come to your side to rest on the hilt of your dagger. Upon seeing your friends, your features eased back into a smile, as the two brothers were standing up and smoothing their clothing, a sheepish smile on their faces.

« I’m sorry, namad, we should have made our presence known but… »  
« It’s alright, Fili. Don’t worry about it »  
« What was that song lass ? » asked Bofur, making your eyes water as you thought back to the words that were about to come out right before they interrupted. _Keep watching over Durin’s sons_ … your thoughts were once more plagued with flashes of the two princes fighting over their uncle’s broken body, and, they too, falling, as you had imagined the scene countless times since reading the book.  
« It’s… a song from my people »  
« Your people knew of Durin then ? » asked Dwalin, and you cursed the ever observing guard. You hadn’t expected him to hear that part since it was so early on…  
« I already told you my world knows of this one, in stories written long ago, and I thought it to be an imaginary world. In the stories, everything is explained. How the Valars created the world, the Rings of Power and the tales of each people and race… »

Seemingly accepting this answer, Dwalin nodded at you, the company whispering to each other. Thankfully, Beorn’s lovely sheep saved the day, as the smell of bacon and toasts filled the air.

« If I’m not mistaken, it is quite early, my friends, and I believe I smell breakfast being prepared. »

That made the dwarves and Bella forget all about you and the song, as they rushed toward the kitchen to get some food, leaving you alone with the Durins, who were staring at you.

« Aren’t you hungry ? » you asked, hoping to delay the storm of questions that you knew was coming.  
« The song… it’s about the fall of Erebor, isn’t it ? » asked Fili  
« It’s… It’s about Erebor, yes. » you could never lie to anyone, and the one time you wanted to your inexperience came to bite you in the arse.  
« Then the burning city is Dale ? » said Kili  
« Yes, to an extent… »  
« Stop questioning her boys, and go get some breakfast »

You smiled in thanks at Frerin, a knowing smile on his lips as he nodded towards Thorin. You squeezed his hand as he passed you by to take both of his nephews by the arms and left you and his older brother alone.

« Walk with me » said Thorin, turning away from the kitchen and toward the other side of the garden. Silently, you followed the king, walking next to him for a while before the sound of his voice filled the heavy atmosphere again.  
« You promised my mother to keep her children safe once »  
« Yes »  
« You already saved my brother at Azanulbizar… but… does that promise still needs fulfilling ? »

You raised your gaze to meet his, knowing you were caught.

« Yes »

Your voice was barely a whisper, and yet, in the silence of the morning, it had sounded like lightning. At your side, Thorin’s breath hitched slightly, but he kept walking, as if he wasn’t disturbed by what you had just told him.

« But I’m not going to let it happen. »  
« What if you can’t prevent it ? »  
« I already prevented quite a few things to happen. Namely, ensuring Frerin’s survival »  
« Azanulbizar. »  
« Yes.… And he wasn’t the only one… I… saved an elf, Elrond’s wife, from losing her mind at the hands of goblins… and, the Hobbits, too, to an extent, though what came out of it was quite unexpected… »

You smile at he thought. Who knew that warning the hobbits of the Fell Winter a few years prior to the actual events (an honest calendar confusion) would result in Bilbo being born Billa ?

« My grandfather ? »

You winced at the reproach in his voice, but still raised your gaze to his to explain, why, indeed, you hadn’t been able to save the King under the Mountain.

« I couldn’t save everyone, because some things had, and still have to happen for the future to come together, but the ones I could save I did… I don’t… I couldn’t just… watch and… and do nothing… »  
« For the future to come together ? »  
« Yes… »  
« You are here to right something that went wrong then ? »  
« Not quite… I don’t know why I was sent here. But I know this world, its history. And your brother’s death didn’t serve any purpose other than ending your line. The author had quite a grudge against your family it seemed… »

The two of you had arrived to a little patio, and sat next to each other on the marble bench, silence settling in for a moment, before Thorin spoke again.

« You could have let events run their course, watched from afar… »  
« Yes. I could have. But after I met your mother, and all the others… it was difficult to stay away once I had formed bonds with people that would have been directly affected by my inaction… »  
« I remember you being injured after the battle »  
« A wound for a life, the exchange didn’t seem so bad… »  
« It is not. »  
« … and by the end of the journey I am certain we all will have more injuries to be proud of. »

Thorin looked at you in wonder.

« You are proud of it ? »  
« Why wouldn’t I be ? I saved Frerin’s life by deflecting a blow meant to skewer him. Sure, the spear hit me in the side, but it wasn’t that much damage and at least your brother was standing. Almost each scar I have I gained by saving a life. I am proud of them for that. »  
Thorin seemed to ponder on your reasoning for a moment, his brows furrowed as they typically were when engrossed in grave thinking.

« How many do you have ? »

At the same time Thorin asked the question, your stomach growled, making the both of you laugh. You took your most regal air as you stood up, and mocked a curtsy.

« Well, your majesty, while I must excuse myself to join your company in their breakfast, I am quite sure your brother would be happy to enlighten you on that particular matter… He kept quite a record of them, along with their emplacement and the way they were obtained… »  
« I guess I will just have to then, won’t I » grumbled Thorin, a small smile making its way back to his face.  
« Oh, come now. I’m pretty sure you’d be more interested in having knowledge of Bella’s scars rather than mine… »  
Thorin had turned beet red at your teasing, and you started laughing at the sight of him, before running off to the kitchen.


End file.
